


Копай, двемер...

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other, PWP, Секс с тентаклями
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: ...в потустороннее.





	Копай, двемер...

— Копай, двемер, в потустороннее. Я познаю твоё неведомое и поднимусь до твоих глубин. — Каждый день одно и то же.

День ли? Септимий Сегоний давно потерял счёт времени, не помнил, сколько ему лет и когда он вообще в последний раз ел. Зато мог сосчитать, сколько раз подходил к круглой двемерской двери, прикладывал ухо и прислушивался.

К тишине.

Двемеров давно не стало, открыть огромную коробку никто не мог.

Даже щупальца, Его — того, кому Септимий Сегоний давно служил, кто давно молчал и вынуждал сходить с ума.

Он — Хермеус Мора, тот, кого в своё время удалось призвать пятого числа Месяца Первоцвета. Он — Принц Непознанного, снизошёл до простого смертного, нашёл в лице Сегония верного последователя и…

Септимий поскрёб дверь, затем плюнул и направился к деревянному буфету. На прочном двемерском металле не осталось ни царапины, только давно не стриженные ногти, под которыми скопилась грязь, обломались.

Холодно. Здесь, на севере Скайрима, всегда холодно, и иного способа согреться, кроме как скумой, Септимий не находил.

Деревянная дверца буфета подмёрзла и открылась с немалым трудом. Септимий подул на закоченевшие руки, после взял один из крохотных флакончиков — отчего-то содержимое никогда не замерзало — и одним махом влил в рот содержимое.

Стало намного теплее. Холод больше не пронизывал ступни, обутые в тёплые сапоги, его перестало трясти.

Снова повторилось то, что Септимий и без того видел каждый день. Круглая дверь раскрылась подобно бутону цветка, и он бросился навстречу тому, к чему столько времени шёл — сердцу Лорхана. Вот-вот — и он застынет, от удивления, смешанного с восторгом, боясь прикоснуться к мечте.

Больные, измождённые постоянным холодом суставы не позволили быстро вбежать в раскрытую дверь, да и в любом случае Септимий не смог бы. Он наткнулся на холодный металл. Всё это — очередной морок, скумный бред, галлюцинация по-научному, убедился он.

Удар кулаком, злой, яростный. Скума приглушила резкую боль в руке.

— Септимий — мудрец среди людей, но он — полный идиот рядом с глупейшим из двемеров… — Он сполз на землю и уставился на ледяную стену. Некому было помочь. Казалось, даже Принц оставил того, кто ему служил долгие годы, вынудил чахнуть в Мундусе и находился так далеко — в Апокрифе, где тщательно берёг Знания.

Септимий помнил тот восторг, когда Хермеус Мора избрал его, простого смертного, своим последователем.

Простого ли? Он не был таким. Он гордился умом, смекалкой и тягой к Знаниям.

Сейчас, увы, это не выручило, не помогло открыть ящик, настолько старательно запечатанный двемерами.

Или Хермеус Мора издевался, вынуждал ломать голову над загадкой? Испытывал на прочность гениальность слуги? Ждал, когда тот вконец ослабеет и покинет ледяную пещеру, поддавшись примитивному желанию поесть, согреться и хорошенько выспаться?

— Не дождётся. Не сейчас, не здесь — никогда, — пробормотал Септимий.

Это было правдой, и Хермеус Мора это знал. Он всё знал, включая желания, которым поддавались все смертные, даже его последователи. Он знал о пристрастиях Септимия Сегония, даже самых простейших.

Он знал, что тот настолько же гениален, насколько безумен.

И это его не удивляло. Септимий хорош, но всё же низко пал, порой поддаётся низменным, пусть и недоступным простым смертным, желаниям.

— Всё не-е по-остичь тебе-е, Сего-о-ний! — Снова бред, морок, наваждение. Принц давненько не появлялся здесь, в Мундусе. Септимий забыл, когда в последний раз слышал его голос, заунывный, тягучий. Он открыл глаза.

Да, это галлюцинации. Множество глазных яблок с двойными, соединёнными посередине зрачками смотрело на него. Он же в свою очередь уставился поблёкшими от возраста глазами на Принца.

— О-о-о, Повелитель, Господин! — Септимий выпрямился и сел, после несмело, точно боясь, что видение исчезнет, протянул руку к тентаклю.  
Не галлюцинация. Пальцы нащупали тёплую скользкую кожу. Убедило, что Хермеус Мора более чем реален, и то, что щупальце обвилось вокруг запястья, сдавило руку.

Септимий знал, что последует дальше.

Хермеус Мора знал о его плотских желаниях.

И его это забавляло. Его вообще забавляли смертные, даже гениальные учёные.

Особенно гениальные учёные. Простые, не блещущие умом люди презрительно скривили бы лицо, узнай, что именно нравилось Септимию Сегонию, как он порой остужал пыл, не угасший с годами. Хермеусу Море было плевать на внешность старого имперца, на сухую морщинистую кожу, на тощее тело — до такой степени худое, что выпирали рёбра, гребни подвздошных костей и коленные чашечки.

Было плевать, что зад стал дряблым, в ямках. Было плевать, что вместо зубов, разрушенных возрастом и скумой, — гнилые пеньки.

Не во внешности дело, а в том, что находится в черепной коробке.

И это даже не мозг, отличавшийся формой у представителей разных рас, но всегда с одинаковым количеством извилин, но загадка, отчего при схожем строении смертные по-разному его использовали.

Брать знания Хермеус Мора умел и любил. Давал же что-либо взамен неохотно, лишь крохотную толику, но и за той смертные тянули руки, не зная, что им перепадают жалкие объедки со стола.

Зато удовлетворять низменные желания Хермеус Мора умел. Септимий Сегоний ничем не отличался от остальных, познавших ласки, неприличные, сладкие.

— Пора-ажа-ает тво-оя ве-ерно-ость, Се-ептими-ий! — голос прозвучал словно из бездны.

Тот не сопротивлялся, когда один из тентаклей обвил талию, второй — ногу. Он помнил, как испугался первый раз, когда поднялся в воздух. Казалось, вот-вот — и щупальца разожмутся, и он рухнет вниз, на твёрдый пол, а то и сломает конечности, или — того хуже — позвоночник, умрёт в мучениях от голода и лютого мороза, потому что некому помочь.

Сейчас он знал — ничего себе не сломает. Мора крепко его держал. Прикосновения не могли быть мороком. Принц был здесь, с ним. Множество щупалец обхватывало бёдра, их кончики ласкали подколенные ямки — точки, о которых Септимий в юности не подозревал, насколько те чувствительны к ласкам.

Он откинул голову. Щупальце придержало его затылок, медленно обхватило шею, кончик прошёлся по бороде к губам, легонько обвёл изгиб рта. Септимий лизнул скользкую солоноватую кожу, отнюдь не противную ни на вкус, ни на ощупь. Пояс развязался, и полы мантии разошлись.

Если бы Септимий знал, то не одевался бы так тепло, в поношенные штаны и рубашку, на которой были хорошо заметны пожелтевшие пятна от пота. Ему ни к чему была одежда, и он довольствовался тем, что есть.

Рубаха задралась, щупальца, словно змеи, скользнули вдоль рёбер, но, в отличие от пресмыкающихся, Хермеус Мора знал все чувствительные места смертного. Кончики обвели ареолы. Септимий шумно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

Возраст не умалил плотское желание, разве что член уже не мог так твердеть, как в юности, но всё же не остался безучастным. Сладкая истома разлилась в паху.

— Та-аки-ие про-осты-ые же-ела-ани-ия у-у ва-ас, ге-ение-ев, — прогудел Хермеус Мора. — Та-ак ле-е-гко-о и-их испо-олни-ить! — он растягивал гласные. Эхо гулко отдавалось от стен, отчего голос Принца казался замогильным.

Или не казался?

Сказать что-либо в ответ Септимий не мог. Щупальце заткнуло его рот. Тентакли шевелились вокруг него, точно клубок змей, разве что не могли прокусить зубами кожу и впрыснуть яд.

Когда щупальца обвили ноги, Септимий слабо дёрнулся. Резкий рывок — и штаны сползли вниз, множеству глаз предстал небольшой полувставший член с приоткрытой розовой головкой. Волосы в паху давно поредели, яички плохо поджимались и повисли между бёдрами.

И плевать на то, что член, даже возбуждённый, мягкий. Септимию Сегонию куда больше нравились отношения с мужчинами, чем с женщинами. Он познал всё, но куда охотнее прогибался под любовника в ожидании, когда тот толкнётся в него. Сейчас такие утехи с лихвой заменили тентакли, скользкие, легко проникавшие в зад.

Септимий вздохнул, когда щупальце скользнуло от основания члена вверх — к головке, потом вниз, после снова вверх, ускорило ритм. Ни одна рука, будь то нежная женская или шершавая мужская, не могла сравниться с подобным.

— Ста-ар, а-а жела-ания юно-ости о-оста-али-ись, — прогундосил Принц.

Тентакль скользнул между ягодицами, безошибочно нашёл анус и медленно проник, растягивая. Ноги безвольно висели. Септимий раздвинул их, наслаждаясь тем, как щупальце двигается в нём, заполняя его, распирая зад.

Хермеус Мора знал все чувствительные места. Впрочем, это тело мало чем отличалось от остальных смертных. Те вообще были одинаково устроены, и неважно, какой расы рождены — люди ли, меры. Разве что хаджиты во время соития прядали ушами, а аргониане — дёргали хвостами.

Ничего нового. Септимий Сегоний хоть и гениален, но предсказуем. И развязка у него такая же, как и у прочих. Нажим на член усилился, движения ускорились, зад уже легко пропускал в себя щупальце, кончик которого давил на чувствительную точку, отчего то и дело на головке проступали капельки белёсой смазки.

Хермеус Мора знал, как подловить нужный момент. Щупальце сдавило шею Сегония, резко, но не до смерти. Так, чтобы дыхание перехватило, а в голове зашумело, чтобы звон в ушах перекрыл голос, тягучий, низкий, заунывный, чтобы экстаз слился с судорогами от нехватки воздуха. Принц убрал изо рта тентакль, когда Септимий захрипел и непроизвольно сжал зубы. Те клацнули.

Септимий затих, конечности подрагивали, а по паху растеклось белёсое семя, которое терялось в складках кожи. Горло отпустило, он хватал ртом морозный воздух, жадно, словно не мог надышаться, и даже не чувствовал пронзительного холода, шедшего от пола. Он даже не заметил, не почувствовал, как и когда оказался на ледяной земле.

— Ка-ак же-е ле-егко-о ва-ам да-ать жела-аемое-е, сме-ртные, ка-ак ле-егко-о за-аста-ави-ить ва-ас слу-ужи-ить, — прогудел напоследок Мора. — Ты-ы хо-орошо-о по-ослу-ужи-ил, Сего-они-ий!

Септимий был не в том состоянии, чтобы обратить внимание на последние слова. Он открыл глаза. Голова кружилась, в теле была лёгкость, как тогда, в юности.  
Морок? Скумный бред?

Септимий сглотнул. Горло болело.

Нет. Ещё и внизу живота зябко — семя скорее начало подмерзать, чем засыхать. Он опустил рубашку и вытерся. И плевать, что на одежде останутся постыдные пятна. Теперь главное — согреться.

Холод сделал своё дело. В голове прояснилось, насколько это могло случиться с безумным, но гениальным Септимием Сегонием. Тот оправил одежду и на ватных, всё ещё подрагивавших конечностях подошёл к двемерскому кубу.

— Копай, двемер, в потустороннее. Я познаю твоё неведомое и поднимусь до твоих глубин, — произнёс он — в который уже раз!

И замолчал, когда заледеневшая деревянная дверь наверху скрипнула.


End file.
